The Invincible Iron Man (Earth-77)
The Invincible Iron Man is the 3rd film in the Community Marvel Cinematic Universe, and features the origin of Tony Stark and his fight against the terrorist organization, The Ten Rings, and it's malevolent leader, The Mandarin. Plot Tony Stark is the richest man in the world, with his company, Stark Industries, gaining millions of dollars every year in weapons. Tony Stark makes a public announcement on how he's going to be visiting the Middle East to demonstrate the testing of a missile. However, when driving out in the Middle East, a mine blows up on the car, and Tony Stark is injured, with shrapnel injected into his heart. When Stark wakes up, he finds Ho Yinsen, a middle-eastern engineer, trying to keep Stark alive. He tells Stark he has been abducted by the Ten Rings society, led under the Mandarin, and that his heart is in danger, as his heart isn't beating right. So Stark, although bad in health, comes up with a plan to make an Arc Reactor in order to keep his heart beating. Both Yinsen and Stark build it, and Yinsen carefully does the surgery in order to implant it into his chest. The Ten Rings, meanwhile, is keeping track of Stark, and commands him to build weapons. Instead, however, Stark begins to build an suit with all the metal from the bombs that were stored in the facility. Using some of the weapons and gear, he suits up as he charges his way through the base. However, part of his armor gets hit with a blast from a bazooka, knocking Tony over. As he tried to get up, several other blasts are made at Tony, making his suit take severe damage. Suddenly, Ho Yinsen gives a good blow to one of the terrorists, grabs the machine gun from his hand, and rapidly fires at the the terrorists. However, Yinsen gets stabbed from behind by an elderly Asian man. Yensin drops on the ground, instantly dead. Meanwhile, Iron Man successfully balanced himself again, and gives a successful blow to the Mandarin after he took Yinsen. Iron Man then charges through the corridors, repelling any bullets fired at him and trampling over the terrorists. ~~ It's several months later, when Stark is still settling in after the kidnapping in the middle east. As a way to relaxe, he is taking the armor off of the first suit and recycles it for a new suit he creates: The Mark II. He paints it all gold, due to the fact the gray color he found quite dull. He tests several additions to the armor, occasionally destroying property of his. Meanwhile, his secretary, Virginia Potts, is constantly wondering what he is doing. Meanwhile, the "Mandarin" is back in his base, where he pulls out secret rings he has held for centuries. Quickly, he stages his plan together to expand his secret organization into the rest of the middle east with a secret genetically modified monster he plans on using to terrorize the middle east to rebuild an empire under his command. He taps into one of the ring's powers to test his experiments on different mammals. Using his Matter-Rearranger ring, he transforms a small mouse into a large lizard. The Mandarin is impressed by this outcome, and wants to see what would happen if this happened to a HUMAN. The Mandarin enters a room, where he has a captured soldier for the US military. Adjusting the power for the beam, he uses the Matter-Rearranging ring on the soldier to see what happens. However, the beam goes a bit too powerful and kills the man instead. Sighing, he calls for one of his henchmen to "clean up the mess." Then he lowers the intensity of the ring and fires. Quickly, the henchman begins to become a giant, fanged dragon, with an increased intelligence. However, before the dragon strikes, he uses a ring on his right index finger, the Influence Ring, to take control of the dragon. He names the creature "Fing Fang Foom," after a creature he was told about in folklore in his small town in the Himelayias. He intensifies the ring's power to the creature is under his command at all times. With Foom under his influence to stay put, the Mandarin leaves, with an evil grin. Back to Tony, he successfully invents a new red-and-gold Iron Man suit, in which he iron that connects to his arms and legs is quite malleable so he can move easily. And he learned how to channel the Arc Reactor through the suit so he can create repulser blasts and take off. "Pepper" Potts hears an explosion from her office, and goes to check on Stark. When she does, she sees him in half of an Iron Man suit. Pepper helps Tony up as she asks him what this whole thing was about, and she sees the Arc Reactor in his chest. He just tells her it's a long story, and that there is no time to explain, but he needs her to keep this all a secret. Then he takes the lower half of the suit and puts it on. The Iron boots attach to his shoes, and the iron leggings shoot up around his legs. Finally he puts the mask on, and flies out of the garage he was in to test things out. Iron Man sees a robbery going out on the bank. Iron Man goes to inspect, when he finds a man with black hair, a mustache, and a coat with computer equipment on himself. He was hacking the bank's programming and the police's radios and phones, using them against the people trying to stop him. It was chaos. Iron Man quickly overhears the police calling his name: Nathan Dolly. Stark had heard about this guy before. He was a notorious bank robber who hacked computers and other technology to get loads of money. But he was unarmed. Iron Man swoops in and blasts the guy with his repulser rays. But Mr. Doll (as he called himself) quickly notices the technology-driven Iron Man suit, and hacks into it quickly with his tools. Soon the Iron Man suit begins to attack civilians, Stark trying to control it. Stark quickly uses his voice commands to reprogram the Iron Man armor, but it's too late. Doll sends the suit toward the ocean near the city (which is Miami), plunging into the water and making the suit useless. Quickly, Stark removes the armor and swims back to shore. Back in his workshop, he begins to create an A.I. which he would make hacking-resistant. This program he named H.O.M.E.R. (Heuristically Operative Matrix Emulation Rostrum) to help him resist Mr. Doll's programming. Quickly, he gets a spare Iron Man armor and heads back to the scene. But this time, police begin to shoot at Iron Man, afraid he would cause more destruction. However, Iron Man traces Mr. Doll back to his base. He locates him in an apartment, were he has tons of computer gear. Iron Man knocks on the door. When there is no answer, he just blasts the door open and grabs Mr. Doll by the shirt. Doll tries to hack his armor, but HOMER quickly blocks that and sends a electric shock into Doll's body using his equipment. Doll goes unconscious and Iron Man hands him over to the police, were he explains his armor was hacked by Doll and that he managed to defeat him. However, the police don't believe a word he says and begin to fire at him. Iron Man quickly uses his repulsers on his feet to escape, and makes it back to his mansion. Looking back to the Mandarin, he is using nearby rocks and other junk to make weapons by his Mandarin rings. Meanwhile, Mandarin has been controlling Fing Fang Foom using his Liar Ring. Fing Fang Foom tries to resist, but the Mandarin's rings are too powerful of a influence, making Fing Fang Foom his servant to control Mandarin's minions. Mandarin begins to plan an attack on some of the middle eastern nations, which were currently at war. Mandarin hopes to use Foom to conquer the middle east while he tries to do the rest with eastern Asia. With this, he could be greater than his ancestor, Ghengis Kahn. But he wouldn't stop there. He hoped that if he was successful with his first plan, he could have world domination. Mandarin decides to begin his plan right then and there, letting Fing Fang Foom out of his base and from his control; Foom knows the Mandarin could do anything he pleases, so he does his bidding. Fing Fang Fooms begins to attack military bases in Iran. ~~ At a party Stark was invited at, he sees the news of Iran being attacked by a "dragon-like creature" on TV, but the news dismisses the evidence as a bunch of hogwash. Stark does the same. He meets up with hid body-guard, Happy Hogan, and Pepper Potts, who already know of his secrecy of being Iron Man. Hogan discusses his concern, being Stark's bodyguard, and discusses what would happen if people saw Iron Man in Stark's mansion. Stark comes up with an easy plan: Iron Man could be his new "body-guard" he hired after he attacked Dolly. He continues with saying he could easily say he was concerned with people trying to get too close to his money. But before Hogan can interject, a woman comes by Stark asking for a drink. Stark decides to go with her. The woman, who introduces herself as Whitney Neff, talks about how she is interested in Stark's work, and asks him to show some of his gadgets and weapons he makes. But Stark firmly reminds her that he made an announcement weeks ago that he would stop making weapons, and he held to that promise. Still, Neff wants to see what he's working on. Stark still says no. So she decides to get him drunk. Neff gets Stark successfully drunk, and gets him to show her some of his recent projects. Being led to the garage, Stark drunkenly smiles, asking her if she wants to see any of the stuff in use. He puts on one of the Iron Man arms and uses his repulser rays to put a large dent in a large piece of iron. However, Hogan and Pepper notice Stark missing, and search for him. They come into the garage and see him and Neff fooling around. Hogan holds his gun up at Neff and tells her to freeze. Potts locks the door behind her so nobody can come in. Neff holds her hands up, Tony follows out of drunken response. Hogan asks her what she was doing, and why Tony was drunk. Neff explains she wanted some of Stark's technology because she was working under Stark's rival company, Stane Technology. Hogan tells her that she's gonna have to stay under Stark's custody due to the fact that she found his Iron Man armor. In response, Neff grabs one of Stark's spare repulsers lying around and proceeds to fire. But the repulser instead blows up in front of her, and injures her severely. Hogan checks her pulse: she's alive, but unconscious and is in the state of a coma. They call an ambulance as they remove her from the garage. Pepper becomes increasingly worried about Stark's Iron Man identity being exposed, as she is afraid he'd be arrested for terrorism. About a day passes when Potts, Tony, and Hogan learn that her injuries, especially around the face would never recover. Then the doctor explains that he looked further into woman's records and that her name was actually Whitney Frost, and that she didn't have the insurance for medical help. Stark agrees to pay for her medical care, while Potts comes up with a cover-up story for her. Stark returns home, just in time to see the president announce plans to help Iran face a dragon-like creature that was destroying military bases. Stark gets concerned, and tells Potts that he wants to see the situation for himself. But Potts tells him that he'll never be able to fly all the way over to Iran in his Iron Man suit. That's when Stark explains that he'll use his private jet to "make negotiations" with the Iranian government to help them with materials. Stark makes it to Iran, were he sees constant reports of the dragon-creature destroying all over the news and people building shelters. Stark meets with the Iranian government, were he tells hem he'll supply the money to help them fend off this creature. After the meeting, he secretly suits up and flies around to find the "dragon." But he quickly is ambushed when gets hit by something his radar didn't show, and he falls into the desert. Looking up in the sky, he sees a human-shaped dragon flying in the sky, chasing missiles headed it's way and grabbing them. Iron Man boosts hise way up into the sky again, and blasts his repulser ray at the dragon. Foom feels the injury, and strikes back by blowing a blast of fire at Iron Man's way. Tony feels the burns, but carries on as he begins circling Foom, blasting repulsers. But Foom proceeds to grab him with his mighty hand, and throws him into the ground in the same style a pitcher would with a baseball. Stark heads face-first in the sand, going unconscious. ~~ Whitney Frost finally awakes from her coma, but feels an agonizing pain across her body. She sits up from the hospital bed, using her arms as supports, and asks what's going on in a distorted voice. The Doctor explains that she was in a coma and that her body was severely injured and scarred for life. Whitney looks at her hands: they are part swollen and part crispy from the dried up blood. Then she asks to see her face in a mirror. The doctor does so reluctantly. Instead of screaming, she tries to cry, but that doesn't work for her because her eyes are also damaged. ~~ Iron Man wakes up in a strange cave, tied up. As he regains consciousness, he sees a 50-year-old Asian fellow that looked familiar to him. Then he caught it: it was the leader of the terrorists who captured him! He struggled to get free, but that didn't work for him as the Mandarin grinned. The Mandarin explained that Fing Fang Foom reported to him a man dressed up in crazy armor and that he automatically assumed it was him again, and he was happy that he was right. The Mandarin proceeds to tell Stark that he was already succeeding in his conquering of the free world, and that after Foom had done all his work and destroyed the weapons of the world, he'd proceed to ruling them under his command. Mandarin adds to this saying that the world would have to go without technology to see the strongest survive. Stark tries to interject but Mandarin uses his Lightning Ring to zap him, allowing the Iron Suit to conduct the lightning and shock Stark to an extreme degree. Mandarin proceeds to torture Stark with the lightning, since he says he'd be a nusaince to his plans. However, the lightning not only hurts Iron Man, but it builds up his Arc Reactor's energy. Iron Man proceeds to bring a huge repulser blast from his arc-reactor, knocking Mandarin to the floor. Iron Man uses all of his strength to break out of the bindings. Then tries to run for the door. But Mandarin uses his Diamonic Ring to trick Stark into thinking the walls were on fire and the door was super-hot. Iron Man turns around to see a levitating Mandarin coming his way, tackling Iron Man into the ground. Mandarin uses another ring to blast Iron Man toward the wall, then uses the Diamonic Ring to pin him on there. Stuck, Iron Man cannot do much when Mandarin has him pinned. He tries another repulser ray, but that is held back by the ring's powers. The Mandarin proceeds to injure Iron Man by crushing the armor on Stark. Stark then plans his next move: try to get one of the rings and use it against him. He taps into HOMER, in which he asks a way to fight the gravity that is going to kill him. HOMER suggests using the untested self-repair mechanism that he installed when he built the third armor (the current one he is wearing). Stark tries it, making it speed up to fight the gravity, but it quickly fails. However, Stark questions what killing him would do, considering that others would fill in his place to stop Mandarin. When Mandarin puts less focus on the gravity and more focus on his thoughts, that gives Iron Man enough time to blast an additional repulser at Mandarin, knocking him off his feat. Iron Man continues to punch Mandrain until he successfully pulls of one of the rings on his left ring finger. Iron Man inserts it onto his right finger, and feels a pulse of energy. Suddenly, his Arc Reactor over charges and gives an additional blast across the room, destroying all the equipment on the side he was facing. Mandarin gets up, severely injured, but heals himself instantly using one of the rings. However, before he does anything, Iron Man points the Liar ring at the Mandarin. The Mandarin calls him a fool, saying that now Fing Fang Foom is free to do whatever he pleased. Iron Man says that he doesn't care and puts the Mandarin under his influence. Using the Liar, the Mandarin gives Stark all the rest of the rings. Then Stark takes him (along with some evidence of his crimes) and flies him over to the nearest city (Ast-Barsu), where he is arrested. However, Fing Fang Foom sense a relief from the Liar ring, and sense someone else with the possession of the ring. Foom quickly flies to the precense, wanting to make sure he no longer is under anyone's command and have the potential power of the rings. At Ash-Barsu, Iron Man makes contact with Pepper and Happy Hogan, saying he is safe and has possession of the Mandarin's rings. Before they ask who the Mandarin is, he explains that it is over and that they don't need to worry. However, Stark is interrupted by a sound of an explosion. He looks up and sees Foom, blowing up gas stations with his fire. He spots Stark, and swoops in after him. Iron Man uses one of the rings to bring a blast of fire to Foom, injuring him. Then, using the Remaker ring, he changes Foom back into a human, as the ring's memory told him what he used to be. "Foom" is taken into custody, as well. The police in the city recognize Iron Man as a threat that was in Miami, and begin to fire at him. However, Iron Man escapes in the nick of time, going back to his private jet to remove his armor and transition back to Tony Stark. At a meeting with the Iranian government, they discussed the "shiny robot" that was seen flying through the sky, and felt it may be a new USA gadget to spy on them. Stark quickly realizes this could spark war, and decides to come clean. As a United Nations confrence comes forward, Stark reveals that he was the robot-guy, calling himself Iron Man, and that he was trying to protect the people in Iran. The audience sits still at his announcement. To prove it, he shows his Arc Reactor on his body, along with one of the Iron Man arm pieces. Stark expects to be arrested, but instead everyone begins to flood around him (especially media). All across the media, it tells about Iron Man taking down the dragon creature and reveals him to Iron Man. Back at home Stark breaks a bottle open at another party to celebrate his new-found fame. He goes into another room during the party, when Nick Fury shows up. Stark asks who the heck he was, but Fury doesn't answer. All he talks about is his new-found position as a super-hero, talking about how he's not the only one with powers. Then he discusses on how he'll be keeping an eye on him, along with many other emerging heroes. Stark shrugs it off, and tells Fury he just needed to get an additonal plate of cheeseball and crackers. Fury allows him to, and Stark goes back to the party. ~~ Mid Credits Scene: Fury snoops around the house, finding the Mandarin rings that Stark kept to himself, and takes a few under his custody: The Zero, Incandescence, Daimonic, Spectral, Spin, and Remaker. He exits the building to find a helicopter waiting, with Maria Hill on board. Fury tells Hill he only took the most seemingly-dangerous ones, and then lit a cigarette out of confidence. They took off, though Hill seemed a bit worried that he didn't take all of them. Fury simply states he doesn't feel that Stark having the other four was that big of a deal, since he could protect them. ~~ After Credits: The garage door opens in Stark's workshop, showing a female figure walk in. Quickly, she grabs a busted-up Iron Man mask and places it on her face, tying it up with some wires she found. Then she looks around the place, finding an Iron Man glove, and a shiny ring: The Liar ring. She places it on, and under the mask, she smiles. The screen goes black. THE END Characters 'Good Guys' *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Virginia "Pepper" Potts *"Happy" Hogan *Ho Yensin *HOMER 'Neutral' *Whitney Frost *Nick Fury *Maria Hill 'Bad Guys' *The Mandarin *Fing Fang Foom *Nathan Dolly Trivia *BIONICLEToa really wanted to incorporate Fin Fang Foom (known as FING Fang Foom in this version) and the Mandarin, as they were Iron Man's biggest foes but are not as popular anymore. As such, he wanted to shine some light on them. **Foom, Mandarin, and Madame Masque are also some of the BT's favorite Marvel villains. *This version is a mix of the first Iron Man films from the MCU and the creator's ideas on how he would have done it. As such, some similarities may show. *The logo for this film was created by Jaga 321! *Because the creator of the article loved how ''Iron Man ''showed Tony Stark's origin story, he left it mostly unaltered. Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Earth-77 Category:Iron Man